


Try Me

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [44]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, DH compliant, F/M, Gen, Mentions of het, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily has a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant, mentions of het  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“No! No, no, no, no, no, NO!” Albus Severus Potter shouted at his little sister, shaking his head violently. “You cannot date. Ever!”

“Al! That’s totally unfair!” Lily Luna Potter exclaimed. “You’ve dated way more.”

“Yeah, and look what happened to me! Cheated on, again,” the brunette stated. “How is that fair?”

“It’s not,” Lily said gently. “But Beynon’s not like that!”

“How do you know that?”

The redhead sighed. “I guess I don’t, but I trust him.” Lily put a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “You’ve got to give him a chance. And you’ve got to let me make my own choices.”

Albus thought about it for a moment. “NO!”

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy watched his two friends argue, chuckling to himself. He had known this would happen eventually and found it quite amusing.

“What’s so funny?” Rose Maria Weasley asked, sitting down next to the blond.

“Lily’s dating that sixth year Slytherin, Beynon,” Scorpius told her.

“Yeah, and?” Rose questioned, not getting why that was funny.

“And Al is pissed,” Scorpius explained.

“Ah, so that’s what all the yelling is about.”

Scorpius nodded and continued to watch the two siblings fight, suddenly wishing he had some popcorn.

“I’ll kill him if he touches you!” Albus yelled.

“No, you won’t! You’ll leave him alone!” Lily shouted back.

“The fuck I will!”

“I’ll tell Dad!” Lily threatened.

“So?” Albus couldn’t care less.

Lily fished around for something that would work. She grinned evilly. “I’ll tell Grandma Molly.”

“You wouldn’t,” Albus asked, looking rather scared.

“Try me.”


End file.
